Searching For Home
by M. Louise E
Summary: Tony reaches out to a young woman. Will she let him help her? Could they both bring healing into one another's lives? This will have everyone. It will be team friendship.
1. Prologue Leaving Home Returning Home

**Title: NCIS: Searching For Home, Prologue: Leaving Home, Returning Home.**

 **Summary: Tony reaches out to a young woman. Will she let him help her? Could they both bring healing into one another's lives?**

 **Disclaimers: The show is property of CBS and others. Not owned by me. Just own the DVDs. :D**

 **A/N: My First NCIS story. Please be kind.**

Prologue

Leaving Home, Returning Home

Beginning of October 2013:

A young fourteen year old girl is gathering things together to leave in a hurry. Over time she hid cash that she would need to run away and never be found. Alexandria "Lexia" K. Walsh is on the run. She is in grave danger if her father and stepmother find her packing up if they come through the door and see what she is doing.

The one person whom can save her is on deployment in the Marines overseas. Her sister would keep her safe if she knew what their father is doing now because of his new wife.

Lexia, stooped down and tied her shoes tightly and stood up and put some of her warmest clothes on. To guard against the weather. She grabbed her backpack and lifted it to her shoulder. What little she did have is in her backpack. She grabbed a Flash Drive from the computer with extremely important information on it about what her father and stepmother are involved in. Lexia, turned off the computer the way she found it. She put the Flash Drive on a string and put it around her neck as not to lose it and to keep it safe. If she got a chance, she would give it to someone in law enforcement.

Lexia, has to be careful in her movement. She still has bruises and broken bones healing from the last bad beating from her father. There is one bruise that stands out on her face along her neck to her cheek. She tries to hide it. Her emotional scars will take the longest to heal. What her father let other men do to her.

She would rather take her chances alone than stay with her father and stepmother. The way they treat her since her mother died when she was younger is not in the best intrest of her well being. If she stayed any longer she would be dead or sold to the highest bider into the dark world of slave trade, better known as human trafficking.

Lexia, took one last look around and stepped out the front door into the dead of night. She ran as fast as she could into the chilly night toward the bus station. She is heading south. Getting out of New York state. She'd go to Washington DC. Maybe someone would help her there.

She could only hope and pray that there is someone good left in the world that would reach out to save her. She has little faith left in people anymore. Always out for themselves. Not caring to reach out and help those in need. Lexia, may be young but she is learning and growing fast.

It is a busy night for the bus station. Lexia, wants to blend in and not stand out. She sees a ticket window that is open and steps up. The agent behind the window looks out at the young child, with a hard edge of life to her already. Shoulder length blond hair and the bluest eyes ever behind wire-framed glasses.

"Where you be going Honey?" the ticket agent questions. Lexia, stares up at the lady, giving her a smile. She doesn't smile back. Trust no one is what she goes by. "A ticket to Washington DC. Please." she answers.

The lady agent prints out the ticket and hands it to the young lady, whom is handing over her money. At the last moment the lady shakes her head and says; "The ticket is on me. Just be safe."

Lexia, takes the ticket and gets on the bus heading to Washington DC. She is leaving home. She hopes to never see her father or stepmother again. If only their would be someone that would care for her.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Returning home after months away. Life changing. Anthony"Tony" D. DiNozzo Jr. takes a deep breath as the plane he is on gets closer to home. Washington DC. He thinks back to his trip in Israel to find his partner, Ziva. He finally found her.

She didn't want to be found. He doesn't know if there is anything between him and Ziva or not. If it was a lost moment to admit that they loved each other or not. He also realizes that the two of them wouldn't have been good together. With his childhood of abuse and she a former Mossad assassin trained to kill. It wouldn't have worked out.

He doesn't know what to tell the team. He himself has a lot of soul searching to do. What he learned from the situation is to reach out for love before it is to late. To be more open to it. Tony takes one last look at the gold necklace that Ziva has given him that she use to wear everyday. He doesn't know why she has given it to him. The Star of David necklace twinkled in the light before, Tony put it in his pocket.

Tony is glad to be coming home. He understands thet Ziva David needs to find herself and do some soul searching of her own. Tony took a deep breath and let it out slowly. From this moment forward it is finished between him and Ziva because their was no they to begin with. No going back. He wishes her well.

He really needed to take a good look at himself and change if he needed to. He takes a deep breath; praying for some insight. He doesn't know what he wants to do. He'd miss Ziva David as his former NCIS partner and friend. He respects her decision to make a clean break from everyone in her old life.

He doubts if he really was in love with her or her him. So many moments lost. Yet other times the way she treated him. Times that hurt him to the core with her words and actions. He has forgiven but he won't forget. Other times she treated him so nicely. Almost lovingly.

The time for change has come, so it seems for many people in many areas. It would take time to see how far reaching that change would go and where it would stop. Just maybe that change would be good for all involved.

Tony looks out the window of the plane. The stars are shining in the night. He makes a wish on one star. To help make a difference in someone's life. Even if it chances his life. To give love to someone who needs it. To matter to someone who would care in return.

Tony knows that his team has his back. Now it is a new normal with one less returning. An ending to what he knew and a new beginning starting into something new. Not that he didn't try. One foot in front of the other to move forward one step at a time.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Lexia, steps off of the bus into her new life in Washington DC. Even if she has no where to go. She wonders if her father and stepmother have discovered her gone yet? She prayed they didn't find her. She isn't going back to her old life anymore. Lexia would rather die than be subjected to the abuse by her father and stepmother and the treatment they allowed by other men.

She looks around as she leaves the bus station behind. Now where would the homeless people stay? She needs to blend into the area and not be noticed. She wants to be left alone.

Lexia, keeps walking for a good hour and a half. She sees the unnoticed homeless people that the others just keep walking by and not look at them. She finds a spot and sits down with her back against the wall so no one would sneak up on her. Not kidding on having no trust in anyone.

Unknown to her a pair of eyes sees her enterance into the small group of people whom are down on their luck and have nowhere to go. To live out in the elements in all kinds of weather and have the guts to survive day in and day out. A testament to how life treated them all. Kindness is nonexistent in the world they live in. Not much of it around. The small band of people look out for one another. They have each other's backs.

Garth, a former military man whom got lost in life now makes a living on the streets of Washington DC. He looks out for others. He sits down not far from the small young girl. A place where she doesn't notice him, even though he is six feet eleven intches tall. He has the kindest hazel eyes that see deep into a person. He is a protector of those he cares for. He suffers from PTSD, and panic attacks when he is around others for to long. He left his family behind. They didn't seem to understand. What he doesn't know is that his family misses him and wants him to come home.

A German Shephard lays down next to Garth and puts his head in his lap and goes to sleep. The two worked in the military together and counted on one another for along time. The two are family. The two keep the other calm and watch out for one another and others that needed them. Garth pets Ranger, as he keeps watch over the young girl to make sure she stays safe in the new world she has entered. Unknown to her even street life has a dark underbelly of misery and danger if one doesn't know what to look for.

Garth spots the older lady pushing her cart among the group, heading for her spot. Everyone knows her as Grams. She gives a helping hand to those whom need it. She shows them how to survive on the streets and stay low and hide when trouble comes. She also noticed the newcomer in the group. A very young looking girl. It looks like she already has a rough life.

Grams settles down for the night among her boxes. It is going be a cold night. The need for warmth is very important. She pulls out a blanket from her cart and covers up and closes her eyes.

Lexia, has her arms wrapped around her knees. It is colder than she thought it would be. The cold seeps into her bones and makes her aches and pains more noticeable. She already feels sore enough.

The night slowly moves forward and Lexia falls asleep. Ranger makes his way over to the new comer and settles down in her lap. The young girl falls more deeply asleep as the warmth spreads and feels nice. The people are settled for the night and so far no trouble shows up. All is well for the time being, for life on the streets. Lexia's guardian angel is watching out for the young lady by sending the right people her way.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Officer Jeffrey Marshall parks his patrol car and makes sure it is locked and walks his beat. He keeps his eyes open for anthing new. He sees the young girl in the group of homeless people. He has never seen her before. He'll have to check if she is a runaway when he gets back to the police department.

He'll have to let Agent DiNozzo know about the newcomer to the area. See if he came up with anything so he could give a helping hand. He just doesn't know when he would be back. It has been months since he has seen the young agent.

Officer Marshall got back into his patrol car and turned on the heat as he blew into his cold hands. A cold night and it was only October. He slowly drove away keeping watch on his part of the Washington DC area.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Anthony DiNozzo Jr. Wakes up and it's really early in the morning. The time difference is messing up his rhythm. He needs to get back on schedule. He got back to his place yesterday. He did sleep but it wasn't restful.

Tony decides to go running. He grabs his workout clothes and throws them on and gets his running shoes. He grabs his keys and he heads out the door. Just maybe he'd find some peace as he ran and looked up at the night sky. Maybe he could out run his demons that were chasing him.

An hour and a half later, Tony is winded as he stops his running to a slow jog than a walk. He hears screaming and yelling as he comes to and open part of and alleyway. There are a group of young boys almost men surrounding a very young girl it seems to Tony.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Tony shouts as he draws his weapon and points it at the group. They all turn to face him and take off, because they don't want to deal with any kind of badge. The law was the law.

Tony holsters his weapon as he slowly walks over to the young girl sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest as she hides her face and covers her head with her arms. He sees that she is shaking with fright as he kneels down on the ground to check on her.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm Tony. You don't have to tell me your name. I just want to see if you're okay." Tony gently touches the young woman's shoulder. Lexia slowly looks up into kind looking green eyes. Somehow she knows she can trust this man to help her out.

Tony takes in the blue eyes behind wireframed glasses that have a hard edge to them. Trust no one her exprssion seems to say. He gets a grim look on his face as he sees her bruises on her face that she tries to hide in the shadows.

He knows about hiding bruises when he was younger as memories start to surface. He pushes them back down. He wants to help the young girl. Tony turns his head as he sees something move in the shadows.

Tony, sees that it is Garth. Garth knows Tony. He helps everyone out at one time or another that is or was in the group. He sees that the young girl is safe for the moment with, Tony. He was worried when he woke up and didn't see the young one in the group anymore.

Garth goes back as Ranger follows him. "I'll be back." Tony tells the young girl as he slowly stands up. She takes his hand in hers as she slowly starts to stand. Tony squeezes her hand and she squeezes back. Tony heads for a diner that is open twenty four/seven and steps into the bright lights, with Lexia. It isn't busy since it is very late to some and early for others.

Lexia sees a badge flash at the man's waist as the lights dance off of it and make it shine. She doesn't say anything as the two of them sit down in a booth on opposite sides. She takes the Flash Drive from around her neck and slides it across the table toward Tony.

Tony, catches the Flash Drive and puts it around his neck. He didn't miss the fact that the young girl is walking slowly like she is injured. "Order anything you want. I'm buying Pretty lady." Tony says smiling at the young girl across the table that is slowly beginning to trust him.

The waitress comes up to their table. "Hey, Bonnie the usual for me and whatever the Pretty lady is having." Tony looks up and smiles at, Bonnie. "I'll have a cheeseburger and fries. I don't want any tomatoes on that." Lexia whispers looking down at the table. Bonnie leaves the two alone to put in their order and than grabs two glasses and straws and a pitcher of water.

"Thanks you're a sweet heart." Tony tells Boonnie. Lexia slowly looks up and across at Tony. She doesn't say anything. " I'm Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony if you want. I'll help you if you let me. I'm and NCIS agent." Tony sees her questioning look. "It stands for Navel Criminal Investigative Service. We help anyone in the Marines and/or Navy."

The food is delivered soon after. Lexia digs into her cheeseburger and fries. Tony eats his stake sandwich with fries. The two finish eating their food. Lexia steps into the ladies room for a moment. Tony waits for her.

Lexia steps out of the ladies room and spots Tony and goes over to him. He pays the bill and leaves money on the table for a tip. Tony takes a small card out of his pocket that has NCIS on it and hands it to Lexia. "If you ever need me, call these numbers. I'll drop everything and come running." Lexia sticks the card in her pocket for the moment.

The two step outside into the chill wind. Lexia is shivering as the wind hits her. The heaviest coat she has is a windbreaker. Tony pulls off his hoodie and hands it to Lexia. She just looks at him.

"Put it on, Pretty lady." Tony smiles at her. Lexia does as she is told. The two walk back together to where Garth is keeping watch. The young girl slowly makes her way toward her spot from earlier and sits down.

The two men share a slight nod. Trusting one another to watch the young girl's back. "I'll see you around, Pretty lady." Tony smiles at the young girl. She slowly smiles back. Each look into one another's eyes and each feel at peace with one another.

Tony slowly walks away and leaves behind the young girl that he makes a promise to help with all of his heart. No matter what. Tony, is going to make a call to his buddy, Officer Jeffery Marshall to see what is up when he makes it back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter one Searching For Answers

**Title: NCIS: Searching For Home, Chapter One Searching For Answers**

 **Summary: Tony reaches out to a young woman. Will she let him help her? Could they both bring healing into one another's lives?**

 **Disclaimers: The show is property of Donald P. Bellisario, CBS and others. Not owned by me. Just own the DVDs. :D I just want to practice my writing.**

 **A/N: Here is Chapter One enjoy. This story is set in season 11. :D I made some changes, SD Card is Now a Flash Drive.**

Chapter One

Searching For Answers

Back in New York Lexia's father is in a rage to find that Lexia isn't at home. He searches her room and finds it empty of her things, with what little she had to begin with. His wife stands still in the mist of his rage. She feels a cold fierce anger toward her step-daughter. She could ruin everything by letting the wrong person know what is happening in the area were she lived and close by.

That innocent young girls and women were going missing. They had a good thing going. A lot of money was being made selling the young girls to the highest bidder. Selling them into a dark world of torture. No hope of being found or getting out.

They should have sold Lexia when they had the chance but Lydia would find out what they were doing and stop it. Also her father wanted full control of what happened to his daughter. They now have to call the others to warn them and let them know that they all have to find, Lexia.

Darrell saw two recent photos of Lexia and grabbed them and handed one to his wife. "You go check the train station and I'll check the bus station. We have to find her! Once we find her I'll make sure she disappears forever." Darrell said in a cold voice. Audrey took the picture and they both grabbed coats and headed out the door to Darrell's large truck. They would find Lexia if it was the last thing they did.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

The twilight before dawn is slowly fading as, Lexia wakes up to find a blanket on herself. The hoodie that Tony gave her is very large on her but she likes to wrap it around herself. It has kept her toasty warm along with the mystery blanket that someone has covered her with.

Lexia tries to move but she feels so sore and stiff from her healing injuries. She stays where she is at for the moment. Lexia is glad that Tony showed up when he did. She was scared that those young street punks were going to force ownership on her and sell her out on the street. She just got away from a horrible life, she doesn't want to enter into another round with other players. Lexia wanted control of her life and now that she has it she doesn't want to give that up.

Slowly she starts to stand up. Pain radiates from where her injuries are. Lexia looks around. She needs to find a bathroom somewhere. She carries her backpack with her after she folds up her new blanket puts it inside. She slowly starts walking a few blocks and sees a fast food joint and enters. Lexia goes into the restroom and takes care of what she needs to. She steps out of the stall after she flushes the toilet and goes to the sink to wash her hands.

Lexia, steps out of the restroom and into the restaurant. She looks around and feels like someone is watching her. To her surprise she sees Tony sitting at a table waving at her. Slowly she makes her way over to the table and sits down.

She shyly smiles at Tony. "Good morning." Lexia whispers as Tony pushes some food toward her. Tony smiles back at her. "Good morning Pretty lady." Tony takes a sip of hot coffee with hazelnut creamer and a lot of sugar.

Lexia unwraps her food and takes a bit. She finds that she has hot chocolate with whip cream in her hot cup. She smiles and looks over at Tony. Tony smiles back at her. She sets the cup down and looks over at him. "I love hot chocolate with whip cream. Thank you." Lexia whispers.

As she resumes eating, she sneaks a peek at the man whom sits across from her. She sees he is wearing a fancy suit which makes him look handsome. He has kind green eyes. She senses a sadness that he keeps deeply hidden.

"I've noticed that you may need to see a doctor. I have a friend whom can help. May I take you to see him?" Tony looks across the table at, Lexia. She looks over at him as she finishes her food. Slowly she nods her head, yes.

Lexia, stands up slowly and grabs her backpack and follows Tony outside to a car parked along the curb. Tony pops the trunk and Lexia places her backpack beside his and heads toward the front of the car.

Tony starts the car as Lexia buckles in and sits back quietly. About twenty minutes later Tony is pulling into his parking space at NCIS. Lexia gets out as Tony heads over to the elevator and leans down so his eye could be scanned so the elevator opens. Lexia slowly follows as Tony holds the elevator door for her.

Tony, takes a hold of Lexia's hand as she reaches for his. He leads her into a room near autopsy and takes a seat beside the young girl. "Hey Tony. Is this the person you wanted me to see?" Jimmy Palmer enters the room and sees his friend.

"Hey Autopsy Gremlin. Yes this is the Pretty lady I was telling you about. I just want to make sure she is okay." Tony smiles down at Lexia. "Hey there. You can call me Jimmy or Mr. Palmer. I'm going to make sure you're doing okay. Hopefully there is nothing serious that I can't help with." Jimmy kneels known in front of Lexia.

"Okay." Lexia nods her head and slowly smiles at Jimmy. "Here. Change into these." Jimmy hands some scrubs to the small young lady. Lexia, slowly stands up along with Tony whom shows her a restroom where she can change.

Lexia steps out of the restroom moments later changed into light blue scrubs. "Okay hop up onto the table and I'll check you out." Jimmy smiles at the young lady. Lexia takes a seat on the table and waits as Jimmy washes his hands and puts on rubber gloves.

She takes a closer look at Jimmy. He seems like a nice man but looks could be deceiving. He is tall and wears glasses like her and he seems like he could be a big goof ball. Tony seemed to trust him so she would too.

Slowly Jimmy started to check out her bruises along her face and neck. Lexia leans back as Jimmy gently checks out the bruise. "Lexia, I need evidence of your injuries just in case I need to have them in the future. Do you trust me?" Tony looks at Lexia in the eyes as he leans down.

"I trust you." Lexia smiles at Tony. Tony opens his backpack and gets his camera. Lexia closes her eyes as the flash goes off. This happens until the exam is complete.

Little by little the memories that Lexia tries to hold back come to the surface. Tears start to slide down her cheeks. Tony sets his camera down and sits beside her on the exam table. Lexia leans onto Tony and he gives her a hug as the tears flow down her cheeks.

He knows what she is going through. Dark moments that you try to bury but sometimes they come to the surface no matter how much a person tries to forget the horror and the pain of the moment.

Tony just holds her. He doesn't tell her it is going to be okay. He just shares in her sadness and she knows he is there for her. Lexia finally sits up as she sniffles. Tony stands up and spots the tissues on, Dr. Donald Mallard's desk and takes a few from the box and hands them to the young girl.

Lexia wipes the tears off of her face and blows her nose. She quickly heads into the restroom to change back into her clothes.

As he waits Tony puts his camera into his backpack. Lexia steps out of the restroom dressed in her clothes. Tony smiles at her. "Hey. Nice meeting you, Pretty lady." Jimmy calls out to the young lady if front of him.

"Thank you. Nice meeting you too." Lexia smiles at Jimmy. She gives him a wave as she takes Tony hand in hers. Tony slings the backpack over his shoulder and squeezes Lexia's hand in his.

Lexia hears loud music coming from upstairs as Tony pushes the button for the elevator. The ding of the doors opening is heard as they both take a step to enter as one is taking a step out. Tony collided into one Abigail Sciuto. Both take a moment and stop to gain their balance and to check if the other is okay.

Lexia takes a giant step behind Tony and hides behind him, hoping that the Goth lady wouldn't notice her. "Oh Tony! Are you okay?" Abby looks at Tony. "Yeah Abby. I'm fine. No harm done." Tony gives her a mega-watt smile to show that he is okay.

Abby than sees someone standing behind Tony and gasps in shock as her hands cover her mouth in surprise at seeing one so young and as of that morning covered her in one of her many blankets she keeps in her car, for the purpose of giving warmth to those in need.

"Easy." Tony whispers to, Abby. Lexia just stares at the lady with the pony-tailed hair at the sides of her head, with a deer in the head-lights look. Not knowing what to do in that moment. If she should run and hide or stay and face this new person head on.

"I covered you up this morning." Abby tells the young lady that seems to have a hard edge of life already. She doesn't know what to make of Lexia. Abby wants to help if she can.

Lexia hears what Abby tells her and smiles. "Thank you. I folded the blanket up and put it in my backpack." Abby gives a look to Tony seeing if he has answers to what she needed to know. Tony glances at Lexia once and looks back at Abby and mouths, "She is like me." Abby nods in understanding, having been clued in by Tony. Trust issues with people and childhood full of horrors, hence her being on the street for one so young.

"I'm glad I could help. I'm Abigail Sciuto. You can call me Abby. What may I call you?" Abby smiles at the young lady whom is still standing behind, Tony. Lexia just stares at Abby. Afraid to take a step in trusting someone she doesn't know with something as important as her name. She stays silent and doesn't move from behind Tony.

Tony takes Lexia's hand in his and squeezes. "Well Abby. We both need to be going. I'll talk to you later." Tony pushes the button for the elevator and the doors slide open as he and Lexia step on, giving Abby a pointed look with his meaning of _"Talking to her later."_ Abby just stands still and watches as the doors close and the two disappear from sight.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Thank you." Lexia whispers as she gets out of the car later from where Tony picked her up at. "You're welcome Pretty Lady." Tony gets out of the car to grab her backpack for her. The two smile at one another.

Ever so slowly Lexia takes a step forward and gives a quick hug to Tony. Before the two separate, Lexia whispers her name in his ear and the two step away from one another. Tony gets in the car and waves good-bye. He now has her name so he can begin his search on her in order to give her a helping hand. For now he is going to be the only one to know about her on the team. He just has to talk to Abby and tell her to be quiet and not give anything away. He'd watch out for her along with, Abby and Jimmy but it would stay between the three, until the time that the whole team had to step in and know what is going on. Lexia would stay safe under Tony DiNozzo's watchful eye. Worthy is the trust between the two.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Darrell Walsh finally had some luck at the bus station. The ticket agents didn't tell him anything. One of them seemed to know but she wasn't opening her mouth to tell him. He sees someone whose been at the station awhile and shows him the picture.

"Yeah I seen her, getting on a bus going to Washington DC." the man is tired looking and needing to go home but there are delays to be had of the bus breaking down on route. Darrell gives a small smile and looks at the man and tells him, "Thanks."

Darrell quickly rushes home so he could pack, along with his wife. The business also has connections in Washington DC not just New York. It is so easy to snatch a young lady off of the street and sell her to the highest bidder in another country. Just have to be careful not to get caught.

He got into his truck and went to pick up his wife whom is at the train station looking for Lexia. Time to go get their wayward daughter, and bring her back. He is livid that she dare run away from him. He gave her a roof over her head. What more could she ask for?!

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Lexia sitting against her spot along the wall. Grams is pushing her cart and stops near where the young child is sitting. To Grams with her age, Lexia is still a child. "Here Honey. Someone gave me some apples to eat. I'm sharing some with you." Grams hands two apples to Lexia. "Thank you. How did end up out here? What happened to your family?" Lexia looks up at the older woman with tightly curled white hair and her mocha colored skin.

"Well lets see now. Life just happened and no one seemed to care what happened to me. So I learned to survive out here and to help others when I can and teach them the ways of the street. I would like to help you, child." Grams tells Lexia. "Thank you." Lexia stands up and gives the old woman a hug. She puts her apples in her backpack for later. The two women, one young and one old hang out together. To teach and to learn about one another. To reach out and give a helping hand.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

At the Navy yard the next morning, Timothy "Tim" McGee steps off of the elevator, ready for a new day. He is quite handsome. Brown short hair, green eyes and the same height as his partner Tony. He notices a grim look on his partners face as he is working. Not a good sign. It looks like Tony has spent the night again.

"Good morning Tony. Welcome back." Tim tells his partner as he approaches his desk, his arms full, with a large coffee for Tony which he sets on his partner's desk and a large fast food bag with food. "Awe Tim you are the man!" Tony smiles as Tim hands him some food from the bag.

As soon as Tim stepped off of the elevator Tony hit a few buttons on his computer and is viewing something else so Tim wouldn't know what he is secretly working on. His work to help, Lexia. Tony downloaded his pictures off of his camera that he took of Lexia's bruises and put them in a file on his computer along with what he found on the Flash Drive that Lexia entrusted him with. The situation just got a whole lot bigger than he first thought. He may have to go undercover. Human trafficking isn't a good thing.

He also found out that Lexia has a sister named Lydia Walsh in the Marines. So NCIS could get involved in helping Lexia and give the young lady a helping hand. He just had to contact Lexia's sister and let her know what is up. He's have to do it soon.

Tony looks for a Flash Drive in his desk and finds one and plugs it in his computer and downloads everything onto it and than unplugs it. He looks over at Timothy. "Yeah Tony? What do you need?" Tim feels his partners eyes on him.

Tony hands Tim the new Flash Drive with a cryptic warning, "Tim, I'm trusting you won't look at this but I need you to have it when the time comes that you do need it. If something should happen to me."

"You know you can trust me Tony." Tim looks over at his partner as he puts the Flash Drive in his desk as Tony writes something on a piece of paper and hands it to Tim to put with the Flash Drive. Timothy locks the desk drawer with the Flash Drive and the paper in it.

"When will I know to look at it?" Tim asks his partner. "When I tell you to or if something should happen to me." Tony gives Tim a look. Tim nods his head toward Tony. "Thank you Probie." Tony smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee Tim brought him. Just the way he likes it. He starts to eat not knowing when he may eat again being on Gibb's team.

Both Tony and Tim look over at the empty desk yet to be filled by someone new. The team is in transition from old to new. They just have to stay one step ahead to know what the day would bring.

Tony talked to Abby and they both are giving a helping hand to Lexia along with Jimmy Palmer. To check where Lexia usually stays at and keep their eyes on her. To care for the young lady whom now is part of their hearts. To keep her safe until the time comes where the whole team is needed to do the job.


End file.
